Making Him Brand New
by Sweet-Bella
Summary: After been saved by his love at 'Amends', Angel gives her a special gift. Set after 'Amends' and 'The Prom'.


**You make me feel brand new**

**Summary: Angel gives Buffy a special present after she saves him on the third season.**

**Timeline: The beginning takes place after _Amends. The end takes place after __The Prom and before _Graduation Day_ the first and the second._**

**Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Enchanting Place.**

Angel was doing his laundry, near his place, when he heard a soft pop song from a band he used to like at eighties, the _Simply Red_. He half-smiled and paid attention to the lyrics of the song, when it hit him.

The song matched perfectly the way he felt about Buffy from the very beginning.

Smiling, he left the laundry and went to the mall, in order to buy the album of Simply Red, _Home_, so he could give it to Buffy.

Buffy smiled when she got into her bedroom and saw a paper with Angel's letter on her bed.

_Listen to the fourth track. I wrote the lyrics down to you._

_Love, your Angel._

Buffy went to her stereo, introduced the CD on the place to it and searched for the fourth track. The soft accords of the song filled her quiet bedroom:

**_My love_**

**_I'll never find the words, my love_**

**_To tell you how I feel, my love_**

**_Mere words could not explain_**

****

Buffy felt tears burning in her eyelids, as the full meaning of the words sang by the rock-band hit her. She had saved Angel nearly twenty-four hours ago, and he was already thanking her for something her heart had impulsively told her to do. Both had earned something with her saving him.

****

**_Precious love,_**

**_You held my life within your hands_**

**_Created everything I am_**

**_Taught me how to live again_**

Angel half-smiled while he heard the soft-pop song's accords flowing around her petite body. Her movements were swift and sweet, as she sang along with the vocal-leader of the band.

God, how much he loved this woman.**__**

**_Only you…_**

**_Cared when I needed a friend;_**

**_Believed in me through thick and thin_**

**_This song is for you_**

**_Filled with gratitude and love_**

****

Buffy murmured softly the lyrics of the song. She knew her voice wasn't melodic and sweet, but she needed to tell herself she wasn't dreaming, that Angel was alive and okay, and that they were together, once more.

**_God bless you_**

**_You make me feel brand new_**

**_For God blessed me with you_**

**_You make me feel brand new_**

**_I sing this song 'cause you_**

**_Make me feel brand new_**

****

Angel left his spot under the tree in front of Buffy's home. He needed to go home, feed and sleep. The life of a slayer's lover wasn't easy.

But he was willing to go on with it.

**_My love_**

**_Whenever I was insecure_**

**_You built me up and made me sure_**

**_You gave my pride back to me_**

****

**_Precious friend_**

**_With you I'll always have a friend_**

**_You're someone who I can depend_**

**_To walk a path that never ends_**

****

**_Without you_**

**_My life has no meaning or rhyme_**

**_Like notes to a song out of time_**

**_How can I repay_**

**_You for having faith in me_**

****

**_God bless you_**

**_You make me feel brand new_**

**_For God blessed me with you_**

**_You make me feel brand new_**

**_I sing this song 'cause you_**

**_Make me feel brand new_**

****

**Six months later…**

Angel was packing to leave Sunny-dale, when the melodic accords of a song he knew very well reached his sensitive ears. Tears filled his eyes as he heard the soft _'You make me feel brand new'._

Buffy watched him carefully from her spot on the shadows. She saw the tears running down his cheeks, and tears rolled down her own. Her tears were of happiness. She knew the song still touched him. They had chosen the song as their song, and Simply Red as their favorite band.

_"You can't leave me" She softly spoke_ "Not now, Angel. Not after all the fight we had to face, not after all the pain we had to suffer. You make me feel brand new, Angel. I told you once; you're the freaky thing in my freaky world that makes sense. And, if you leave"_ Her voice broke; tears thickened it__ "Then everything I know as my world, as my life, they go with you"_

_"Oh, God, Buffy" He spoke softly__ "No… You have your mother, your friends, your former watcher…"_

_"I don't care for them. I ran away once and left them. I can do this again"._

_"Buffy…"_

_"Angel" She said leaving the shadows, standing beside him_ "I love you. I love YOU. I LOVE YOU!" _The slayer shouted the last words, and tears were wetting her cheeks._

In a flash, his lips were on hers, his large hands on her back. God, she missed his touch. She missed him. It was only two days they were apart from each other, but to her, it was centuries.

_"Hush, my love" Angel said softly inside her ear_ "I love you too. I love you so much it hurts when I'm not around, when I don't touch you".__

_"Don't leave me, Angel" Buffy pleaded, her voice still thick with tears._ "I need you. God, I need you so much"__

_"Hush… I'm here. I won't leave" Angel whispered. And it was true. He couldn't leave. He wouldn't leave. His body would go with him, but his un-beating heart, his unstable soul and his strong mind would stay in Sunny-dale, with the beautiful young and petite blond in his arms._

Buffy sighed in relief. Her soul-mate, the man she loved more than life itself, wasn't leaving her. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, now tears of happiness, because the light of her life was staying.

**Epilogue**

Angel fought beside Buffy, against Adam, Glory and the First. Gradually, he reached his redemption.

Against Adam, he won breath and a permanent soul. Buffy and Angel stayed two days inside the bedroom, making up for the lost time. The almost-former vampire, however, thanked the Powers he couldn't get his beloved pregnant.

Against Glory, the Powers gave him warmth and he was able to stay under sunlight. Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Anya, Wesley and Cordelia took him to the beach and a picnic.

And, finally, against the First, when he finally saw Angelus as someone apart from him, he got his heartbeat. Two weeks later, Buffy and Angel got married, and nine months after that, they had a baby, a little girl baptized as Angela Elizabeth.


End file.
